


Past

by Sorenalice



Series: Superphantom week [1]
Category: Danny Phantom, Supernatural
Genre: Superphantom Week, superphantom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1198233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorenalice/pseuds/Sorenalice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part  of Superphantom week.<br/>He was a menace, and Castiel needed to make sure his future never came to pass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Superphantom week on tumblr. Today's theme is Past.  
> Dean and Sam have been on the road with their dad since they were young children. Jack, Maddie, and Vlad have studied the paranormal at least since their college days. Cas and Clockwork both possess the capability to send people through time. Use the concept of the past in your submission for this day!

 

Sometimes, the most catastrophic events can be traced down to a single source. It could’ve been a minor event that set off a chain reaction, or a large one.

For example, World War 1 was triggered by the assassination of the Archduke of Austria-Hungary, Franz Ferdinand, among a few other things.

Ten years prior, six people were tied down to some fast food restaurant’s boilers. The boilers exploded, leaving one boy orphaned and friendless.

That boy went to live with his Godfather, Vladimir Masters, who loved and cared for the boy as much as he could, but the boy was inconsolable.

But the thing is, with both Masters and the boy, is that they were different. They weren’t completely human. Half human and half ghost. Belonging to both worlds and neither.

The boy, Daniel Fenton, lost everything that day.

And it cost humanity dearly.

After two years of living with Masters and trying to cope with the loss of his family, friends, and teacher, Daniel gave up and begged with Vladimir, asking for him to remove his ghost half. The very thing that intensifies his emotions and makes them unbearable. His human side kept the emotions that his ghost side intensified from overwhelming him, He wanted to live as a normal human, with normal emotions, or hopefully none.

The procedure was supposed to take out everything, along with his ghost half. All emotions gone from his human body, stuck into a powerful teenage ghost.

It wasn’t a very good idea.

The ghost went mad with the force of the emotions that had been suppressed by his human side. He ripped out Vladimir’s ghost half, merging with it and consuming his power. ‘Dan’, as he liked to be called, went on a rampage. Killing Daniel first and then, little by little, the rest of the world until only one safe haven remained.

Amity Park, where the whole mess started.

\--X--

Castiel gazed down at the town known as Amity Park. So much more beautiful and whole in its prime than in the future. Warm sunlight filtered in through the clouds, dotting the city with yellow light and making the buildings shine. The sun was setting, and people still dared to be out. People walked outside, safe and comfortable, with no fear about what lay beyond the edge of town.

A pleasant breeze ruffled his already messy hair and made him sigh. The past was much more beautiful than the future. He frowned when he remembered what he was sent here to do, his eyebrows furrowing in thought before he walked into town.

He knew exactly where he had to be and when.

As the last vestiges of light vanished from the sky, and the stars, shining bright and speckling the night sky with beautiful constellations, Castiel finally arrived at his destination.

Daniel Fenton, only fourteen years old, had ducked into an alleyway because of a ghost. He needed to hide to transform, and this is exactly where he was supposed to have done it.

He stood at the end of the alley, brilliant white rings forming at his torso and illuminating the darkened alleyway.

Castiel chose that moment to strike.

His blade swept down Daniel’s back, red blood and green ectoplasm running out of the injury. Daniel screamed in surprise and pain, quickly snapping his head back to look at his assailant.

Castiel moved to attack again, raising his sword and swiping Daniel across Daniel’s exposed chest. The boy tried to phase through it, but the angel blade Castiel used was effective against ghosts as well, meaning that he couldn’t phase through it.

Daniel stepped back, his breathing ragged, clutching his chest with one hand and forming a blast of bright green ecto-energy in his other.

Castiel sent his blade deep into Daniel’s shoulder, making him cry out and fall to his knees.

Castiel grabbed the boy’s black hair and pulled his swords out agonizingly slow.

“Why-wh-why are you do-ing this? Wh-who are y-you?” he barely whimpered, clutching Castiel’s hand uselessly, trying to get him to let go.

Castiel’s grip was strong and unrelenting. “Because,” He replied, his voice gruff and humorless. “ you are the ghost that will destroy the planet. You are directly responsible.”

“Wh-what? I-I’m human, I-” The boy cut himself off from his lies with a groan of agony. Panting, he raised his eyes to meet Castiel’s. “I-I nev-er did anything. L-let me g-go.”

“I can’t do that. I’m sorry.” Castiel’s voice was unapologetic and hard.

Daniel broke down into tears, surprising Castiel, who briefly lowered his weapon with confusion, before he held it back up to the teenager’s neck threateningly.

“Ple-please, let me go, I’ll be good, I’ll do whatever you want, just please, let me go.”

Castiel’s mind drifted as the boy pleaded with him. What would the Winchesters do? This boy was innocent, only trying to save the town he was born in. He was very much like the Winchesters, willing to sacrifice almost everything to keep people safe. But he was an innocent boy. A child. A child whose parents didn’t know what he did for the whole city, day after day.

Castiel’s mind was made up.

“If you even think about doing anything immoral, I will come back and end you.” The boy’s wet eyes widened, staring up at the man.

“Y-you’re letting me g-go?”

“I will visit to make sure you’re doing well and I will know if you do anything wrong. Stay good and you may continue living.”

“Th-thank you. I-I’ll be good. I’ll never do anything bad, I promise.” Castiel sheathed his blade and relinquished his hold on the adolescent’s scalp. The boy dropped like a rock, yelping as he did.

Castiel kneeled down next to him and placed a warm hand on Daniel’s chilled forehead, healing him instantly.

The christmas colored stains that coated the alley, making it smell like rotting lemons and iron, disappeared without a trace.

The boy gasped and shuddered, the pain his body was in was immediately stifled, like it had never even been there.

His crystalline blue eyes me Castiel’s stormy blue ones, and Castiel disappeared with the flapping of wings.


End file.
